


Dirty Little Secrets

by maddieiswhatiam



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieiswhatiam/pseuds/maddieiswhatiam
Summary: Somehow Chat visiting Marinette had become a Thing.





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This could become a multi-work series or it could stand alone- depends on the response. If you like it, comment/kudos/share/etc

Somehow, Chat visiting Marinette had become a Thing. A singular visit turned into two turned into five turned into something they just did.

Tonight’s adventure in Chat-sitting had become Marinette’s new normal. Nothing at all strange about having a cat man in her personal space begging to be pet.

Her fingers threaded through his hair, stopping as they each met the cat ears on his head, She stroked them lovingly, watching in awe as his body relaxed into the touch and he let out a guttural moan. With each stroke of her fingers against his soft ears, they twitched in delight.

A movement caught her eye behind Chat’s shoulder. His belt tail whipped back and forth languidly. The sight of such cat-like contentment echoed through her chest with a small laugh.

“Princess,” he whined, “don’t laugh at me.”

“I can’t help it, Kitty,” she cooed, pulling a finger away from his ears to gently touch the tip of his nose. “It’s too cute. You’re too cute.”

A pink flush quickly passed over his cheeks, situated just under the edge of his domino mask. It was endearing how even the littlest praise turned Paris’ mightiest hero into a blushing mess.

His flustered countenance gave her the confidence she needed to lean forward and place a kiss on his flaming cheek.

Chat’s eyes widened slightly behind his mask. A smirk quickly replaced the innocent look, dimples coming out from hiding. “You missed.”

Marinette’s expression screwed up in confusion. “Huh?”

“You missed,” he said, leaning in and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

The light pressure of his lips on hers deepened as they relaxed into the kiss. Marinette’s nimble fingers twined in Chat’s hair at the base of his ears, Chat’s clawed hands gripping at her hips.

Marinette let out a soft sound as Chat pulled her into his lap, his tongue slipping into the warm heat of her mouth. His gloved hands slid from her hips under her shirt, the cool leather of his suit sending her skin alight with goosebumps.

He broke away for a breath, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes shut tight. “Is this...okay?” The hesitation in his voice prompted her to ask, “Is it okay with you?”

Chat’s eyes opened, green sclera connecting with Marinette’s blue. “This is very okay with me.”

She nodded. “Then...whatever happens, happens.”

Chat’s left hand was pulled from underneath her shirt and found its way to the nape of her neck. Grasping at her hair, he gently tugged until her head leaned back, exposing the column of her throat.

He began to place kisses on the soft skin, opening his mouth to gently lick the skin before biting down.

Marinette let out a shocked “ah” sound at each nip, her body arching into his mouth at the pain. She felt electric down to her core, his leather-covered hand at her side sneaking over her ribs and caressing the skin just underneath her bra.

Chat pulled back from Marinette, marveling at the red bites he left in his wake. He flashed a smile at her, teeth bared in a wickedly sharp grin.

“Lay back,” he commanded.

Marinette slowly laid on her back. Chat ran his hands along the soft curve of her body to the line of her hips. He hooked his claws around the waistband of her pants and pulled them off, leaving behind her pink panties.

As the pants cleared her feet, he threw them over his shoulder with abandon. He began inhaling deeply, nose leaning forward to burrow against her underwear.

His gentle nuzzling was driving her mad with want. A damp spot began to form on the thin cotton, made worse with each brush of Chat’s nose against her.

Chat glanced toward her with heavily lidded eyes. “May I take these off?”

Marinette nodded. Of course he would be a gentleman while about to go down on her. Typical Chat.

He pulled off her underwear and threw them in the general direction of her pants. Before him laid a pantsless goddess; the dark curls between her legs glistening with dampness.

Chat leaned down, tenderly kissing the area under her belly button. Marinette squirmed.

He placed a kiss on each of her thighs, and then pulled her legs over her shoulders. His tongue darted out to lick a fat stripe from her core to her clit. Marinette let out a thick gasp at the contact.

He kept licking, sucking at her clit and flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub, encouraged by Marinette’s sweet sounds and gasps.

His teeth grazed her and the sensation caused her to tremble slightly in his grasp.

“Again,” she rasped.

Chat obliged, grazing his teeth over her nub and following it with a few teasing licks.

He could feel her body tensing with the new sensations. He brought up one claw and replaced his mouth with his hand, circling her clit as his head moved to her entrance. He buried his mouth deep into her folds, sticking his tongue inside of her.

“Ah- Chat!” Marinette cried, hand reaching down to hold his head in place. “Please don’t stop, I’m almost there!”

He began to move faster, his hand rubbing her hard and fast, the leather covered in her fluids made slick work of her.

Marinette let out a loud moan as her thighs clenched around Chat’s head, holding him in place as her orgasm rippled through her from head to toe.

He continued to lick at her until she pushed his head back from her.

Her blue eyes blinked at the man in between her legs. “Wow.”

He let out a quick bark of laughter. “You’re pretty wow yourself.” He gestured to the erection in his suit, protruding against the leather.

Marinette pushed herself up on her elbows. “Do you want me to...take care of that?” she asked.

Chat stood and stretched his arms above his head. “Maybe next time, Princess.It’s getting late and I should head home. And, a little secret,” he added with a wink, “you taste really good.”

He quickly pulled himself out through her skylight as she sat on the bed, stunned.

Next time he visited, she was making sure he got what he deserved. After all, a hero who’s that good at giving head deserves a reward. That’s a heroic action in and of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me cataclysme-noire on tumblr


End file.
